


The Last Edge

by crystalfox



Series: Timeslips [6]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Breha meets her best friend's daughter, Enfys, for the first time.





	The Last Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a departure from the usual style of [Timeslips](https://archiveofourown.org/series/900039) because they are meeting on purpose, unlike the other fics I've written where there's some strange time travel involved. (But it still counts because it's two characters who don't meet on screen.)   
> Although, I wrote this and then realised that the dates/ages probably don’t work - I wanted Leia and Enfys to be a similar age but according to wookiepedia they aren’t. Anyway, let’s all pretend that for this fic, they are.

It is a batch of secret, coded messages that lead Breha to stand in a place that she hadn’t visited in years, a place in the middle of nowhere on an unimportant planet in the Mid Rim. Nervous, apprehensive, she waits. And, soon, a ship lands and young woman in armour appears. The stand in front of each other, staring in silence, it is not awkward, it feels familiar. 

"Enfys." Breha smiles softly. "I am so glad to meet you, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Her eyes flicker to the container that Enfys is holding tightly.

"It is good to meet you too, Breha." Enfys nods, stiffly.

"It breaks my heart that Arimar is...." She pauses, not wanting to say the word. "....gone."

"I..." Enfys glances away quickly. "She said to contact you. That you knew where she wanted to-....." Enfys sighs. "That you should be here when..."

"Yes. _Thank you."_ Breha says, earnestly. "I know it was dangerous for us to be in contact but...." She is lost for words, so she turns, gesturing in front of her to a river. "We came here as young women, purely by accident, we were on a trip and our ship had to stop for repairs and we decided to wander around, as we often did in new places, and we found this place. We thought it was the most beautiful...most peaceful place we'd ever seen."

Breha can recall it so well, they had sat and talked, dangling their feet in the cool water, and both had remarked about how lovely it was. Out of nowhere, Arimar had mentioned that, if something happened to her, she would like to end up here forever. "Scatter my ashes in the wind!" Arimar had exclaimed dramatically, making Breha promise and Breha had agreed, assuming it would be far in the future. She never expected to be back so soon.

Breha has forgotton just how gorgeous and idyllic it is. The clear water bursts from a jumble of blue-grey slate rocks, tumbling down a small, gently sloping hill, the same slate rocks framing it either side. Small, colourful flowers in bright colours pop out from in between long reeds and thin grass, nestled in between the rugged boulders. There are patches of velvety green moss on some of the stones, and tall trees with long, leafy branches drape over the water providing shade. The river winds seemingly endlessly into the distance. There is a pleasant sound of babbling water and the rustle in the trees of the light wind. As they get closer, the fragrant perfume of the flowers envelops them.

Enfys gazes at the river, her eyes wide in appreciation of the beautiful scene, and a small smile appears on her face.

“She said you were best friends, more like sisters.” Enfys murmurs, her eyes fixed on the natural beauty in front of her.

Breha remembers their childhood - full of carefree games in lush forests and wild meadows where they would take turns to rescue each other from imaginary foes, late nights of whispering and planning with the windows open so they could study the stars, sharing everything from their deepest fears to their strangest dreams, together debating and learning everything they could about politics and culture, and laughter, so much laughter.

“Yes. _Yes_ , like sisters. I loved her very much.” Breha says breathlessly, as she clenches her hands, wanting to embrace the young woman but unsure if she should. The girl is so familiar, so much like her mother, Arimar, that Breha feels like hugging her would be like feeling her friend’s embrace once more. But this girl is not Arimar, she is, unfortunately, a stranger and Breha does not want to make her uncomfortable.

They make their way to the source of the river, standing either side of where the blue water water emerges. Enfys slowly opens the metal container which holds her mother’s ashes and closes her eyes, whispering, _“Until we reach the last edge, the last opening, the last star, and can go no higher.”_ She opens them and, with one swift movement, Arimar’s ashes dance on the wind before disappearing all too quickly. Enfys takes a shaky breath and Breha reaches to hold her hand, squeezing it gently but firmly. _Goodbye_ , they both think, _I love you._

They are still and quiet for several minutes. They remember Arimar - her smile, her fierceness, her humour, her intelligence, her bravery, everything about her. They will never forget. Here, in this tranquil place, it feels as though her presence surrounds them. They want to stay here, to treasure this special location, and be as near to her as possible. But they both know that their time here is running out and that they must not linger.

Breha and Enfys walk slowly back to their ships which will take them back to their lives, back to continue the fight that Arimar died for.

 _Stay safe_ , Breha wants to say, but she doesn’t because she knows that they live in a time where anything could happen. So, instead, she just says, “Good luck.”

Enfys nods, and then there is a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes. Breha is wondering what she is thinking, when all of a sudden Enfys rushes forward and hugs her tightly. Breha stiffens in surprise but then she relaxes, holding the girl close and wishing for the moment never to end. It is just as she thought it would be - so similar to hugging her old friend, a feeling of friendship and sisterly love, but there is something else, a feeling of motherly love, it feels just like when she embraces her own daughter, Leia.

They part reluctantly, and Breha notices that she has to blink away tears. There is a terrible unfairness to this all - the galaxy in danger, her dear Arimar gone, their daughters robbed of the chance to grow up together in a carefree world. Breha wonders if Leia and Enfys will ever encounter one another and if they will feel the connection that their mothers had. 

Enfys bids her goodbye and Breha returns the sentiment. It has been an all too brief meeting.

Suddenly, Breha is filled with a wish, no, a _need_ , to grab her blaster and run after Enfys, to protect her from all who would wish to harm her and to fight alongside her against the Empire. But, sadly, she knows it is an impossible dream, and she knows that she must continue to rebel in her own way. So, she just watches Enfys leave and hopes desperately that one day they will meet again.

Soon, Breha is alone. She turns to look one more time at the river, listening to the peaceful sound of the flowing water, and wonders what the future will hold for her, for Bail, for Leia, and for the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> The line _"Until we reach the last edge, the last opening, the last star, and can go no higher"_ is inscribed on her battle helmet. **[[X]](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Enfys_Nest)**
> 
> I used the Star Wars name generator on the fantasy name generator to choose Enfys mother’s name, what do people think? Arimar Nest? Kinda pictured Zawe Ashton in my head as I was writing. 
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
